


沉沦

by 1853684393



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1853684393/pseuds/1853684393





	沉沦

一个绝佳的极品尤物，应该具备些什么条件？

王俊凯曾不止一次思考过这个问题。

是如天使般的美丽面孔？亦或是如魔鬼般的曼妙身躯？还是惹人沉沦的诱人信息素？

不，都不是。

这些都不是他想要的答案。

心下没来由的一阵烦躁，王俊凯随手掐掉点上却没抽的烟，抬起头，目光直接撞上了被他裱在雪白墙壁的巨大画框。

画框里面是一个坐在柔软天鹅绒卧椅的男人，带着金框细边的眼镜，手里把玩着一把银灰色的小巧手枪。他低着头不知视线聚焦在何处，一身纯手工高级定制的西装将他衬托得愈发身长如玉。王俊凯凝视着画框里面的男人，鼻尖仿佛充盈着独属于那人的味道。

是令人忍不住与之沉沦的迷迭香。

多么完美啊。王俊凯想。

这个人，从头发丝到脚趾尖都与他心目中的极品尤物完美契合。

他起身来到画框面前，抬手慢慢在玻璃挡框上抚摸着，之后一点一点地描摹着男人的轮廓，如同此刻他正在触碰着这个人。

最后他收回手，眼底的神色晦暗不明。

该属于他的，不论如何——

最终还是会属于他。

**-**

京城易家，乃帝都风头最盛的家族。

所布势力盘根错节，为其他家族不可比拟以致望其项背的存在。如今的易家家主易烊千玺，虽年纪轻轻却凭借自身的雷霆手段，以一个Omega的身份坐稳了这家主的位置。

说起这位易家家主，就不得不提到五年前那件轰动整个帝都的事情了。当年的易家还不是帝都实力最强的家族，与之并肩的还有王家，叶家和孟家三大家族。彼时正巧当时的易家家主，也就是易烊千玺的父亲被暗算身亡，家主的位置就落在了易烊千玺的身上。他身为一个Omega却当上家主，引起了易家旁系族叔的不满，千方百计地要拉他下来，同时王家和孟家也趁此机会联合，想要一举毁掉易家。

这局面若是放在其他一位Omega眼前，恐怕就只能落得个惨不忍睹的结局。但这位易少爷可不是一般的Omega，他仅仅用了不到一个月的时间，不仅将家族内部整治得服服帖帖，还一举端掉了孟王两家。叶家少爷与他素来交好，并无与其争权之意。于是易家成功从四大家族中一枝独秀，成为了帝都第一家族。

不过让所有人都想不到的是，易烊千玺虽然端掉了孟王两家，可王家唯一的小少爷王俊凯被他接过来带在了身边。

这位王小少爷倒也没大吵大闹死活都不愿意，而是很平静地答应易烊千玺的要求，乖乖地跟在他身边。这种出乎意料的平静让很多人都因此琢磨不透，若不是知道易烊千玺是个Omega，而王俊凯是个Alpha，他们都要怀疑这两人之间是不是有什么不可言说的关系。

……

“易易，你看看我嘛！”王俊凯朝着正在看书的易烊千玺扑过去抱住，撅着嘴直接抢过那本书扔到一边，“这破书你都已经看了两个小时了！它比我还好看吗？”说着他就抬起头来，如巴掌大的精致脸庞上满是委屈，“你说嘛，是不是啊！”

易烊千玺最受不得他这样的撒娇，抬手捏了捏那张委屈的小脸，言语间尽是温柔与纵容，“好好好，看你。看你这张脸皱着，都不好看了，我又不想看了，你说怎么办？”

“不行！”王俊凯一听就着了急，赶紧收回委屈巴巴的表情，露出了尖尖的虎牙，“我现在不委屈了！你快点看我！”

“我们小凯真好看，行了吧？”易烊千玺索性不逗他了，拍拍他的背以示安抚，“快点起来啊，重死了你！是不是又长胖了嗯？”不出所料地王俊凯又炸了毛，伸出手在他身上乱挠表示愤怒。他生平最撑不住痒，又不能伸手打人，只能左右翻身来躲避，“小凯……痒……不行……”没过多久他就感觉到身上人停了动作，直直地看着他，欲言又止。

“怎么了……？”他问。

“易易，你是不是……发情期要到了？”王俊凯沉默良久，再次开口时，声音里染上了一丝不易察觉的沙哑，“我闻到了，是迷迭香的味道。”他慢慢凑近身下人的侧颈，那处诱人香气的源头，“你好香啊易易……”他说着，身子不由自主地往前倾。

易烊千玺很清楚地感觉到自己身后被某处不可言说的物件顶住，空气里渐渐传来属于Alpha的气味，是辛辣的龙舌兰。来自Omega的本能让他产生了强烈的危机感，几乎是下意识的掀翻压在身上的王俊凯。

被摔在地板上的王俊凯只觉得全身骨头都要被碾碎，身下柔软的地毯是他没有被直接摔废的唯一一层保障，“嘶……”

他趴在地上缓了好一会儿才慢慢起身，看到的只是易烊千玺消失在楼道的身影。这说明他的感觉没有错误，易烊千玺的发情期的确快到了，不然的话他也不会直接被摔在地板上，还没被对方扶起来。

没关系，还有十天……

五年都熬过来了，还担心这十天吗？

王俊凯垂眸看着自己的手，似乎还能闻到残留的，属于Omega的诱人香气。

易烊千玺，只能属于他王俊凯。

叶景泽回国了。

叶家少爷回国的消息虽然不是什么天大的事，但叶家作为当年三个家族中唯一幸存下来的，完全是靠着叶少爷与易家主的那层关系。如今叶家在易家的庇护下发展得如日中天，且叶景泽作为叶家唯一的嫡生Alpha，又有着与易家交好的关系，所有人都默认他会是叶家的下任家主。

而叶景泽与易烊千玺这对青梅竹马，更是让旁人忍不住多想。两人的关系自然不用说，加上一个是Alpha一个是Omega，许多人都觉得易家与叶家要强强联合，彻底成为帝都不可撼动的存在。

这次叶家少爷回国，理所当然的首先通知了易烊千玺，邀请他出席自己的接风宴。

王俊凯跟在易烊千玺身边五年，对这些陈年旧事早就知晓得一清二楚。在他还是王家少爷的时候就听闻过易烊千玺与叶景泽的关系好，当年也正因如此叶家才逃过一劫。在他来到易家没多久，叶景泽就出了国，直到现在才回来。

接风宴定在了帝都最有名的皇爵酒店，易烊千玺说想带他一起去，问他愿不愿意。他自是欣然应允，换上一身正装，就跟着易烊千玺一同前往皇爵酒店。

接风宴的阵仗果然如他所料的庞大，几乎整个帝都有权有势的人物都到了。虽然这一大部分还是看着易烊千玺出席的缘故，但这也从侧面说明了叶景泽与易烊千玺关系够好。毕竟王俊凯已经很久没跟着易烊千玺出席过这种宴会了，上一次还是因为易烊千玺跟Y国的布莱特家族有生意上的往来，不得不去的情况下才愿意出席。

“千玺，你终于来了。”易烊千玺一到会场，叶景泽就立刻迎了上来，手里还端着一杯红酒，“咱俩这一别也有五年不见了吧？你不知道我有多想你，这一回来就赶紧通知你了！”

毕竟是多年好友，易烊千玺收敛了往常的冷漠，换上了一副温和的面孔，“一个Alpha整天想来想去的，也不嫌丢人。”他朝四周扫视一圈，忽然瞧见了一位身穿白色西装的漂亮少年，看样子就知道是一个上好的Omega，“那位是你相好的？不带过来让我认识认识？”

叶景泽闻言回头看了一眼，摇摇头，“什么啊，那就是我爸非塞给我的男伴，孟家的小少爷。最近孟家背地里有不少动作，也不知道我爸被他们灌了什么迷魂汤，非要我和孟淮扬处一下。”随后他看着易烊千玺身边的王俊凯，眉头一挑，“千玺，这位是……王少爷？”

“嗯。”易烊千玺点头。

“那真是幸会啊，王少爷。”叶景泽打量一番一言不发的王俊凯，眯起眼睛打招呼，还特地加重最后三个字的发音，“在下叶景泽，王少爷认识一下？”

王俊凯看着叶景泽朝他伸出的手，既没有回应他的话，也没有伸出手，就这么站着。

“啊那个……景泽，小凯他最近身体不太舒服，脾气难免大了点，你别介意。”易烊千玺见王俊凯不肯说话，知道他这是不高兴了，便替他圆了场，“你那个Omega找你了，赶紧过去先吧。”眼看着孟淮扬找了过来，易烊千玺催着他先过去，有什么事一会儿再说。

待叶景泽离开，易烊千玺看向王俊凯，问他刚才为什么不说话也不打招呼。他说叶景泽的语气他不喜欢，就不想理他，还问易烊千玺是不是不高兴了。易烊千玺想着这也不是什么大事，王俊凯不喜欢就不喜欢，大不了之后他再跟叶景泽解释一下就好了。

一场接风宴结束已经过了十点，易烊千玺因为明天还有事情，加上发情期快到了，洗漱完后早早就回了房间休息。王俊凯回到房间就揭下了粘人精的外表，看着叶景泽给他发的消息，字句之间不外乎是嘲讽挖苦，竟找不出一个好的词来。

说他不知天高地厚，不懂礼义廉耻？

王俊凯翻出一个号码拨了出去，告诉电话那头的人原定计划提前。

“为什么？”那人没想到计划会提前，忍不住开口多问了一句。

“没有为什么，我说什么你照办就是了。”王俊凯不耐烦的命令着，又想到了对他抱有强烈敌意的叶景泽，多加了一句，“还有，叶家的少爷也算上，我要亲自给他一份‘大礼’。”

吩咐完事情，他挂了电话。将叶景泽拉黑以后，他才再一次来到那幅画框面前，看着画框上面的人，默念着还剩下七天。

他王俊凯倒要看看——

到底是谁不知道天高地厚。

一周后是易烊千玺与Y国布莱特家族交易的最后一关，这次交易关系到易家40％以上的产业，饶是他也不敢掉以轻心。这一周内他不仅反复地规划着交易的人员安排，好几个晚上都没睡过一个完整觉，而且还忽略了王俊凯的十八岁生日，导致小孩儿难得生了气，不像以前那么粘着他。他也顾不上这么多，只是哄着说等他忙过这一次，回头一定把礼物补上。

王俊凯听了也没吭气儿，易烊千玺权当他是答应了，带着东西匆匆忙忙地就坐飞机走人。

交易的地点是Y国不知名的一个海港，那天的天气并不好，阴雨连绵，刚进入初秋的Y国吹过的风还带上丝丝凉意。易烊千玺来到海港时就看见了早已在此等候的沃森·布莱特，他走过去打了招呼，却意外看见了在另一边点货的叶景泽。

“嘿Jackson，你可算来了！”沃森·布莱特虽是地道的Y国人，但能说一口流利的中文。他见易烊千玺的眼神看着叶景泽那边，笑着拍拍他肩膀，“别担心我的朋友，叶也是我的合作伙伴，这次的交易他非说要来，还说和你是非常好的朋友。”他朝叶景泽喊了一句，“叶，你过来一下！”

叶景泽听到沃森喊他转过头来，看见易烊千玺到了就赶紧小跑过来，“千玺，你来啦。”

易烊千玺皱起好看的眉头，似乎并不是很高兴叶景泽出现在这里，“沃森，当初我们说好的交易只有我们两人，为什么现在多出一个人，你却没有跟我提前说？”

沃森·布莱特没想到易烊千玺是这个态度，顿时有点不知所措，毕竟事先没有说明确实是他不对。叶景泽也没料到他会这样问，一时间伸出的手和脸上的笑容都僵住了。

气氛瞬间变得尴尬起来。

最后还是叶景泽打了圆场，“抱歉沃森，千玺他就是这个性子，都怪我事先没跟他说。你们继续谈吧，我先回避一下。”然后他就自觉退到一边，将场地留给了他们两人。

易烊千玺没说什么，沃森倒是说了些道歉的话。待叶景泽离开，他们才开始谈起了合作的具体事宜。其中对于布莱特家族在C国的占比份额和运输渠道的控制权问题，易烊千玺没有丝毫的退步，但沃森却极力坚持，最后甚至还搬出了这次合作的货源来威胁。他很明白这次合作对易家的重要性，思虑良久，易烊千玺同意在原先份额上多增加7％，再多的话就直接免谈。

沃森与他先前有过几次合作，很清楚这位易家家主的脾性，加上他也听说过易烊千玺几年前的那件事情，这个美丽的Omega并不如他的外表一般纯良无害，是个实打实心狠手辣的主。于是他也就不再过分强求，答应了易烊千玺所说的条件。

合作谈完了，易烊千玺来到货车面前，想要看看沃森拿来的货源如何。沃森带着他把好几个货车都看完，货都挺不错，他笑着说“合作愉快”。

这场交易到此才算全部结束，易烊千玺吩咐着自己带来的人将货带回去。他拿出手机给王俊凯发了消息，告诉他自己已经搞定，很快就会回去，还问他想要什么补偿。

“呲——”

此时一颗从他衣角擦过的子弹，却昭然若是的告诉他变故的来临。

易烊千玺瞬间反应过来这些不速之客是冲着那批货来的，而他准备了这么久就是为了这批货，若是不能安全带回国，那整个易家都会受到重创。思及至此，他立刻转身往货车那边去，确认货物没有损失后才松了口气。但是这一瞬间他的警惕心却大大降低，根本没发现货车后面躲着的人。

脖颈处传来一阵剧痛，陷入黑暗之前，他看见了那双再熟悉不过的桃花眼。

……

再度醒来时，映入他眼帘的只有一片黑暗。

易烊千玺坐起身，手腕处传来叮叮哐哐的金属碰撞声。他循着声音源头去看，自己手腕不知何时被带上了锁链，怕他手腕受伤还特地在里面垫了厚厚的软垫。

铁门此刻被人从外面推开，发出“吱嘎吱嘎”地沉闷声响。推门的人手上端着一杯温水，透过从门缝里钻进来的光线，水杯上方还冒着缕缕热气。

“易易，你醒了。”

是王俊凯的声音。

“小凯，你这是什么意思？”易烊千玺毕竟是那个身处高位多年的易家家主，就算在一个完全不清楚的情况下也能保持镇定自若，“截了我的货源，还能把我带走，这么大费周章的事情，你一定筹备了很久吧。”他抬头看向已经走到面前的王俊凯，琥珀色的清浅眸子充盈着些许笑意，但仔细看去却又未达眼底，“前两天还在和我发脾气，现在就迫不及待地来找我要礼物了？”

王俊凯只是看着他，一言不发。

“不回答我？”他没有得到回答也不生气，自顾自地继续说着，“那看来我说的是没错了。可是小凯啊，你觉得我会让你轻而易举的截走货源吗？景泽他……”

“不要说叶景泽那个混蛋的名字！”王俊凯听到叶景泽的名字就耐不住了，抬手捏起眼前Omega尖俏的下巴，两人的目光碰撞上，谁也没有避开。

属于Alpha的龙舌兰气味在狭小的房间里弥漫开来，与他只有不到二十公分距离的易烊千玺几乎是下一秒就感觉到了。正处于发情期的Omega感知比以往要强了几倍，只需要一点点Alpha信息素就能打破他所有的防备。更别说王俊凯释放的信息素可不止一星半点，浓烈辛辣的龙舌兰带着属于Alpha不容拒绝的强势霸道，如暴风一般席卷着眼前这个高傲美丽的Omega。

即便是先前服用过了抑制剂，在Alpha的面前全部都是徒劳的。易烊千玺立刻软了身子，抓着王俊凯手臂的手也瞬间没了力气，软绵绵地搭着。看似推拒，在王俊凯眼里更像是邀请。

“易易，你知道我等这一天等了多久吗？”

王俊凯抓起易烊千玺的手腕往床头带，铁链在床铺上发出哗啦的声音。年轻的Alpha欺身压上去，接近粗暴地吻上身下的Omega。

装着温水的杯子也落在地上，水珠溅了一地。

“五年。”

王俊凯几乎魔怔般喃喃自语着。

“我等了整整五年，易易。”

……

王俊凯看着身旁人安静的睡颜，脑海中忽然浮现出一种恍然若梦的感觉。但房间内龙舌兰与迷迭香交织一起的味道，还有易烊千玺后颈处的牙印在真真切切地告诉他，他已经得到了这个人，这个他渴求了整整五年的Omega。

还没等他好好看看他奉为神明的爱人，手机的通话铃声就将他拉回了现实。他拿起手机摁下接听，语气里只剩下不耐。

“有事快说！”

“凯哥，这么暴躁不好啊~”电话那头传来调笑的声音，是孟淮扬，“我先祝贺你心愿达成哦。你是高兴了，我可就惨了。叶景泽那边你打算怎么处理？”

“他？”王俊凯眯起眼睛，“之前威胁我的话我都记着呢，当然是要给他点颜色瞧瞧了。”

“——我很快就过来。”

挂掉电话，王俊凯又低头看着仍在熟睡的易烊千玺，低下头虔诚地在他眉心落下一个轻柔的吻，然后起身离开了房间。

听到关门的声音，原本熟睡的易烊千玺突然睁开了眼睛。

他摸索着按下了左耳垂上的耳钉，里面传来的是孟淮扬清澈干净的少年音，“易哥，我都按照你的吩咐和王俊凯合作完成了哦~你的报酬我刚刚收到了，我很满意，下次合作愉快！”

播放完成后，耳钉被他摘下来扔在地上。他看着地上那个被打翻的水杯，那是王俊凯先前进来拿的，现在水都干得差不多了。

这场戏，他演得太久了。

要不是王俊凯从来没有怀疑过他，他恐怕也不能进行得这么顺利。

他在易家家主的位置上坐了多年，若不是有心相让，王俊凯怎么可能就这么轻易地截了他的货，还带走了他？他有先前的那么多小动作，当真以为他都不知情？

这若是放在从前，那人早就不复存在了。

谁让这个人偏偏是王俊凯。

一次又一次的纵容与忍让，把自己的底线和原则一次又一次地往后放，将自己伪装得毫不知情，都只不过是为了让那个小混蛋达成目的。

谁让他偏偏动了心。

既然要下地狱，怎么能让他的小凯一个人下呢？

他自然是要跟着一起的啊。

易烊千玺伸手按着被王俊凯亲吻过的额头，嘴角勾起了微妙的弧度。

即便是万劫不复又何妨。

**这场追逐与被追逐的游戏**

**他们都是失败者**

**便注定要抵死缠绵**

**至死方休**


End file.
